


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 41-50

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 more drabbles written for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 41-50

**41.**  
**Title:** Pick Up  
**Prompt:** 41 - In The Gloaming (between "Revenge is Sweet" and "Cuts Like A Knife")  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 15, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

He finds Chris in the library.

"Hey," he says.

Chris turns the page of his book deliberately before glancing up. "Hey."

Toby moves his chair a little closer to Chris.

"Good book?"

Chris frowns at the page. "Sucks."

Toby looks at his hands.

"Nice binding, though."

Chris closes the book sharply. "What do you want?"

"Right. There's… uh… we're starting a pick-up game in the gym. Me and the O'Reilys."

Silence.

"Shirts versus skins."

Silence.

Toby shrugs. "I thought we could be skins."

Chris's lip twitches. "I like skins."

"Good," Toby says. "So… you and me."

"You know it, Toby."

 

**42.  
Title:** Be Mine  
**Prompt:** 42 - Isn't It Romantic (valentine's day)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 14, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"How was the visit with the kids?"

I run a hand through my hair; Chris flops down beside me on the bed.

"Good," I say.

"You know I still wanna meet them."

"Not yet," I say quickly, digging around in my pocket for a distraction. "Holly did bring me -- us -- these. Um. They're--"

Chris snags the bag before I can finish. Peeks inside.

"Candy hearts," Chris says.

I hope I'm not blushing. "Yeah."

Chris grins and holds up a little pink heart. "Tobe."

_Be Mine._

I pop it into my mouth before he can protest. And think, _I already am_.

 

**43.  
Title:** PDA  
**Prompt:** 43 - I Spy  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 15, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Authors Note:** For LJ's luci_2, who mentioned wanting to see this POV in a comment.

"Are you listening? Bob? BOB!"

"I'm sorry, Busmalis," Rebadow said. "I don't understand young people today. They have no self control."

Busmalis followed his gaze. "Beecher and Keller?"

Beecher was pressed against the glass wall of their pod, Keller's arms caging him there. Beecher's hands rested lightly on Keller's hips. They were talking, foreheads bent together. Keller smiled at Beecher, and Busmalis felt something in his chest loosen.

Busmalis sighed. "No one's ever looked at me like that."

"Public displays of affection. It's… unseemly."

"Not much choice. In here, everything's public. They're the lucky ones." He shrugged. "Your deal, Bob."

 

**44.  
Title:** Irresistable  
**Prompt:** 44 - Guess Who's Coming To Dinner (unexpected visitor)  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 15, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Why do you care if your brother's a fag?"

"I don't _care_\--"

"Then why're you here?"

"I told you. Tobias had to go in for emergency--"

"Why'd you think Toby's a fag?"

Angus sputters. "He's with you!"

Keller leers. "Yeah."

"You're… he's…"

"You can say it. We're lovers. We fuck each other."

"I don't have to listen--"

"Toby's no fag."

Angus begins gathering his papers. "Okay."

"Maybe he can't resist my charms."

"You're pretty full of yourself."

Keller licks his lips. "One might even say… cocky."

"We're through here."

"You know, you _are_ cute. _Sure_ you don't fool around?"

"Guard!"

 

**45.  
Title:** Good Idea at the Time  
**Prompt:** 45 - Cuffs (Beecher in restraints)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 15, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"This is your fault!"

"It was _your_ idea to sneak into Sister Pete's office. You said it'd be fun." Chris cocks his head. "Was it fun, Beech?"

Toby meets Chris's eyes. Licks his lips. "Oh, it was fun."

"Yeah," Chris murmurs.

Toby tugs helplessly at his arms, secured tightly to the arms of Sister Pete's plush chair. "Now… get me out of these!"

"Didn't know silk would tie so tight," Chris muses, bending again to the knots.

"Her scarves are ruined," Toby moans. "And if she finds us here--"

"She ain't gonna--" Chris stops. Tries a smile. "Oh. Hi, Sister."

 

**46.  
Title:** Heritage  
**Prompt:** 46 - Lingering (something from past)  
**Timeframe:** Season Two  
**Written:** August 15, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Keller eyes the brown wrapping. "What'd ya get?"

Beecher holds it up.

"A ring?"

"Gen's engagement ring. Been in our family for five generations."

"Your parents send it to ya?"

"Hers."

"Here? They're nuts."

"I can relate." Beecher's throw is precise: the ring lands with a plop in the toilet.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"That's where it belongs."

"Bullshit." Keller grimaces; fishes the ring out of the water. "Take it."

"Why? I'll never need it again."

"Fuck that. You're a good person, Beech. You'll find someone."

"Yeah?"

Eyes, so trusting. Keller turns away to hide his own. "Yeah."

 

**47.  
Title:** Checkers  
**Prompt:** 47 - Play The Game  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 16, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"King me!" Cyril crows.

"Damn!" Toby shakes his head in mock indignation. "You are too good for me, Cyril."

"What's goin' on?" Chris asks, leaning in. "Checkers?"

Cyril nods. "And I'm winning," he announces gleefully.

"Yeah? Kickin' his ass, Cyril?"

"Yup."

"You know, Toby here was the checker champion back home."

Toby's warning glare is lost on Cyril.

"Really, Toby?"

Toby clears his throat. "Um. Well…"

"I'm beating the _champion_," Cyril says, wonder in his eyes.

By the time Toby lets him win, Cyril looks two feet taller.

"And you say," Chris says later, "that I have no people skills."

 

**48.  
Title:** Faulty Instinct  
**Prompt:** 48 - Group Therapy  
**Timefame:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 16, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

She turns her back deliberately on Chris Keller. Encourages Augustus to continue his story.

She murmurs and nods in the right places, but doesn't hear a word he says. Thinks, instead, of Chris making the long walk back to his pod, alone.

Every instinct she has trusted for years tells her that his appearance at Group was just another step in another con. But that doesn't change the fact that she turned away a man -- a soul -- in need.

When she raises her head, she meets Tobias's unwavering gaze.

And has to look away.

Dear Lord, what if she's wrong?

 

**49.  
Title:** Fresh Start  
**Prompt:** 49 - Get Out of Jail Free (This prompt was to go back and re-do a previous prompt. I chose Change Canon, because apparently in this new shiny fandom I am not a canon-whore. Who knew? This takes place after the big fight in the gym in S3.)  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 16, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Schillinger's dead."

Beecher tries to his best to school his face into a show of impassivity. He nods, swallows past the dry lump in his throat. "Do they know who did it?"

McManus shuffles some papers on his desk. "There were so many bodies flying through the air..." He shrugs. "Who knows?"

"Yeah," Beecher says. Breathes again. "I can't say I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you," McManus answers. He gestures to the paperwork. "Tell Keller he can move his stuff into your pod."

"Thanks."

"Don't give me a reason to regret it," McManus says. "Oh, and Beecher? Happy New Year."

 

**50.  
Title:** Skewed  
**Prompt:** 50 - Devil's Advocate (write from the POV of a character you hate. I chose Adam Guenzel.)  
**Timeline:** Season Five  
**Written:** August 25, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

After I get Beecher on his knees like the pussy bitch he is, he leaves me alone.

I watch him scurry around, to work and McManus and who the fuck knows where, his shoulders hunched and his face averted. The little limp-wristed pansy won't even look at me. I bet he _was_ a fag before he got sent to prison. He always was a prissy little shit. I'm surprised Dad even let him join the Scouts.

I guess I shouldn't be shocked with the transfer to Unit B. Beecher's got them all fooled. I bet McManus is a fag, too.


End file.
